Of Flamingos and Mickey Mouse
by WonkasChocolate
Summary: "What's wrong with flamingos?" he asks defensively, "I love flamingos..." The Doctor takes a wrong turn and instead of the Turicathian Quadrant, he and Rose end up at Disney World in 2008. Short, humourous fic written for the TTU ficathon. Ten/Rose.


**Title**: Of Flamingos and Mickey Mouse  
**Author**: WonkasChocolate  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: Ten/Rose  
**Disclaimer**: Oh, the things I would do if I owned Doctor Who.  
**A/N**: My first ever Doctor Who fic written for the then_theres_us ficathon over at LJ. The prompt was Disney World. I'm proud of myself for writing it in the first place because the idea of trying to write the Doctor scares me, but I'm not too sure about it, to tell the truth. Anyway, I hope it's not too bad a first attempt :/

* * *

The TARDIS makes a surprisingly smooth landing and the Doctor beams across the controls at Rose before bounding to the door. "Welcome, Rose Tyler, to the Turicathian Quadrant! Right outside this door are the violet mountains of Nacre 6, home to the Helioths. Brilliant blokes, the Helioths. Best not get too close, though," he frowns, "I ruined one of my favourite ties that way. It had flamingos."

"Flamingos?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with flamingos?" he asks defensively, "I love flamingos."

Rose laughs. "Right, I'll tell you about all the fashion don'ts of wearing flamingo neckties later. But right now, we've got Helioths to see!"

"After you," the Doctor says, his signature grin back in place, and opens the door for her.

She steps outside and it takes her less than a second to realise that this is not in fact Nacre 6, home of the violet mountains and Helioths. She laughs loudly at the sight that greets her. "Turicathian Quadrant, my arse! You've brought us to Disney World!"

The Doctor exits the TARDIS a moment later with his eyebrows pulled together as he surveys the bright colours and laughing children and giant rodents and dogs in clothes. "What? But I didn't –" He looks accusingly at the TARDIS as if it's her fault and makes to go back inside, muttering, "…done it again! Why is it she's always doing that?"

Rose grabs his sleeve before he can go too far. "Oh, come on, Doctor! It's the happiest place on Earth! Let's stay, have a go on some of the rides."

He looks around at the crowds and rides with a sort of disappointed exasperation before rounding on her. "It's you!" he says, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're a bad influence! The TARDIS never used to act up before you came along."

Rose rolls her eyes at him. "Come off it."

"But I was going to show you the Helioths' rebirth ritual! It only happens once every _billion_ years!"

She is finding it very hard to suppress the urge to laugh because the Doctor is whining. He is actually whining about not wanting to go to Disney World. She thinks it's another thing to add to her list of why he's not human: two hearts, over 900 years old, a time travelling phone box that's bigger on the inside, and he hates Disney World.

"You're a time traveller, you nutter! We can go tomorrow. Now, come on, I've always wanted to go on Space Mountain!" She takes his wrist before he can protest and marches him off toward Tomorrowland.

After they exit the ride, Rose notices the Doctor looks rather amused. "Cheered you up, did it?"

"You humans," he says, grinning widely, "are absolutely brilliant. The bit with the planets, oh, that was good, wasn't it? Aside from the black hole being completely wrong, Disney didn't do half bad. I saw one that looked exactly like Raxacoricofallapatorious! Did you see it?"

"No," she says half laughing.

"Well, it was brilliant. Shall we have another go? I think they may have put in the Phyyx System too!"

They end up staying until the park closes before going back to the TARDIS. "The things I do for you, Rose Tyler," the Doctor says, pulling the door shut behind her.

"You liked it."

"We just spent a whole day in Florida in 2008 at _Disney World_, when we could have been on Nacre 6."

"You liked it," she singsongs, pointing at the Mickey ears perched atop his head. "You hugged Mickey. I saw you! I've got photographic proof." She pulls a Polaroid camera out of her pocket and waves it above her head.

"Did not!"

"Did so. Go on, just admit that you liked it!"

"I like you and that's the only reason we came. But tomorrow, it's the Turicathian Quadrant –"

Rose shakes her head slightly, smiling to herself, and lets him ramble on about this and that and thinks that she can't wait until she can get the pictures developed.


End file.
